


Danti's Infernal

by Rebelrewriter



Series: We are You, But You're Not Us [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ruining Someone's Reputation, Threats of torture, mild sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: The fans think the Darkplier and Anti aren't real. They are and they have a plan to prove it.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Anti
Series: We are You, But You're Not Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762570
Kudos: 14





	Danti's Infernal

Too bad the fans couldn't see this, Dark thought. Although if everything went right they would get something even better. He stepped in something and his lips curled in disgust. Most could probably guess, but Dark was a bit of a neat freak. He liked feeling in control and keeping everything around him neat gave him a sense of that. Although it wasn't easy when he shared the mental space of a man who had the mentality of a six year old and like, twenty other egos. He didn't mind so much "sharing" that with the other egos. They were much easier to manipulate than Mark himself. Anti was a different story.

While on the surface they appeared very different (Dark being a cautious and well planned manipulator while Anti was completely insane) they did have their similarities. Both wanted control but were forced not only to play second fiddle to their hosts but also had to share the meager mindspace with fellow egos. Although maybe "share" was too strong a word in Anti's case. Aside from Jack himself, Anti was clearly the ruling force here, dominating all but a small fraction of the mind where the other egos cowered in fear. At home, one could believe that the egos were equal, all having their respective space and say in matters involving them. Of course, this was nothing more than an illusion, perpetuated by Dark to manipulate the others into siding with him.

Still, Anti's way had its charm. They were clearly too terrified to stand up against him. And even if they weren't they would never stop Anti from taking over. Jack and even Mark might believe that they had some allies here but Dark knew the truth. Some may respect them and even want to keep them from harm but all egos had one thing in common. They all wanted to be the one in control and for that the host was in the way. Anti would make that easier if he removed Jack from the equation.

Dark arrived at the heart of Anti's lair (a fitting word for it.) He knew he was taking a big risk but no risk, no reward as it were. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." The voice came from the shadows like some cliche horror movie. Dark gave a professional looking smile. "Anti, how's it been? Mind if I sit?" He sat before getting an answer. Anti emerged from the shadows and stood across from him. Standing might give a sense a power but sitting was confidence, Dark thought.

"And who space is that?" He asked, gesturing to a cage in one corner. Anti scowled. He could blast Dark out of his space or even lock him up and torture him but he knew Dark wouldn't come without a reason. Anti may have been crazy but he wasn't stupid. "That's Jack's. Or it will be when I take over." Dark's smile became a bit more genuine. "I thought you wanted to kill him." Anti seemed offended. "What do you think I'm stupid? If Jack dies, I die. Same as you and Mark. Besides why would I kill him when I could torture him daily until he begs for death?" Dark thought about this. The thought of having Mark under his power, begging for mercy, tears in those dopey eyes. This thought gave him a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt in a while.

Because damage inflicted here didn't carry over to the physical body, you couldn't actually die here. So Dark could torture him without restraint with Mark knowing that death could not offer release... Dark cleared his mind. He had a mission after all. Anti was grinning. He knew what Dark had been thinking. Dark smiled again, this time very real. Except for possibly Wilford, Anti understood these feeling more than anyone else. "Most of the other egos would be content with keeping Jack here. Even being willing to let him out from time to time. Although I love the idea of watching Jack be betrayed by people he thought he could trust, I'd still rather be the one to bring him to his knees."

Dark stood up, and walked slightly closer to Anti. Surprised Anti gripped his knife. "Now, Anti there is no need for that. This is your domain and I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to. And at this moment I don't." Anti seemed to relax a little, even as Dark walked up next to him. "Suppose I knew a way we could make these fantasies a reality." Anti looked up suspiciously. "I'm listening." Dark walked in circle around Anti as he spoke. "The more emotional distress our hosts are in, the weaker their hold over us is. How about we give out hosts the push they need?" Anti grin came back, wider than ever. "How do you suppose we do that?" Dark smiled back. "We use their fans against them."

In the weeks that followed, the internet seemed to catch fire. Despite Mark and Jack denying everything, no one believed that the pictures were photoshopped. Fellow YouTubers rushed to their defense but it was more "leave them alone," than actually believing that it was fake. Technically they weren't but Mark and Jack had no way of knowing that. "I like this plan." Grinned Anti. "Yes, very soon our control over our hosts will be permanent." Anti sauntered over, a little clumsily, his control over Jack's body temporary and incomplete.

"That's not the part I like best." He whispered. Dark looked at him. He and Anti were creations of the fan base. Jack and Mark may have inspired it but it was the fans that gave them life. And what the fans wanted and believed had a huge influence over them. Although he didn't like anyone have control over him, he was enjoying this part. "I would have to agree."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Dark came up with an idea for him and Anti to pose as Jack and Mark (they had very limited control over their bodies when they were asleep although I didn't mention that part) and "leak" photos of them kissing and other suggestive things. Because half the fandom already shipped Septiplier it didn't take much for the rumors to spread to the point where even friends of Jack and Mark didn't believe them. This caused stress for Jack and Mark which allowed Anti and Dark to take more control over the two. Anti and Dark were faking at first but because the fandom influences how they think and behave they genuinely started to fall in love. I do not ship septiplier out of respect for Jack and Mark but I love the idea of Dark and Anti tormenting them with rumors.


End file.
